murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Detective Watts
|status = Alive |job = Detective, Station House One}}Detective Llewelyn Watts of Station House No. 1 is introduced in Season 10, played by Daniel Maslany. Preferring the streets and outdoors instead of blackboards, stating "The truth is in the air and we must breath it in", Detective Watts is totally unlike Detective Murdoch. He is a little hard to get a handle on with regard to what he’s going to say next— a bit of a loose cannon with little in regards to social graces. Well-read, he has an existential philosopher's curiosity about human nature and an objective analytical logic in the mold of Sherlock Holmes, but processes his thoughts aloud as they come to him– unfiltered. Like Brackenreid, he has a handful of catchphrases: Hellfire, Sweet Mary, and Crackerjack! He dines on street food and especially likes German soft pretzels. Appearances and Mentions [[Concocting A Killer|''Concocting A Killer]] * In a chat with Crabtree, he deduces, "''Are you the same man today you were yesterday? Your hair is not the same. You cut and discarded it. Same with your fingernails. Over time, our entire body falls away and is reconstituted. How, then, can you be the same? In truth, the continuity of personhood may be nothing more than a delusion. In fact, it makes me question our whole profession..." * In the morgue with Dr. Ogden, he observes aloud, "The detective was wrong. You're not pretty. Look at you... Classic, Romanesque bone structure, excellent physiognomic symmetry... You're not pretty, you're beautiful." Julia replies, "Well, I suppose I'm flattered." He asks, "Why? It's merely an objective assessment." [[A Murdog Mystery|''A Murdog Mystery]] * '''Watts' has been asked to vacate Station House No. 1 due to personality conflicts and freely admits it is his own. Happily, he has heard that there is an opening for a detective at Station House No. 4 as Murdoch is now Acting Inspector until Brackenreid returns. * Det. Watts enlists Constable Jackson in the investigation of missing women, whereupon their Detective-Constable partnership brings. [[The Missing|''The Missing]] * While he doesn't like asking for permission, he requests for Constable Jackson again, calling him an "''agreeable fellow" which is high praise coming from Watts. * He tells Jackson, "If I was a betting man. Well I was a betting man once....and that didn't go well." * Watts has a missing sister. When he was 12 years old, his older sister went missing. She was 16 years old. This is the motive behind his determination to find the missing women. Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood * Detective Watts finds an interesting book of Greek Gods and Goddesses belonging to Muriel Bruce which may be a valuable clue to his on-going case into the missing women. Hades Hath No Fury * Watts discovers that the woman killed in a mysterious explosion is Muriel Bruce and further investigation leads to a the Greenwood Estate and a surprise reunion with his long lost sister Clarissa Watts, now known as Athena. * Clarissa Watts abandoned her 12 year old brother because she did not want a life of servitude. Lady Greenwood was looking for a companion and when she died left her entire estate to Clarissa. * After a rough start in their working relationship, Freddie Pink relates, "You didn't choose your sister. In fairness, she didn't choose you." Watts tells her that she has a symmetrical face. Julia reassures Freddie that he meant as a compliment. (ep.1004) Hell to Pay * Watts appears at the end of the episode after Murdoch is locked up, framed by a conspiracy for murder, and, with the majority of Murdoch's allies presumed dead or incapacitated, free offers to help clear his name. Trivia * MM writer Simon McNabb: "There was a long conversation in the Writers’ Room' about how to bring in a detective who could play off Murdoch and be his opposite without being a terrible detective,... So we thought about how to come up with someone who is totally unlike Murdoch but still very much a classically great detective and in the mold of your Sherlock Holmes’. We found a nice balance—so it was really fun to see them play off each other and I think the actors did too.''" * Daniel Maslany, who plays '''Detective Watts, is the younger brother of actress Tatiana Maslany who plays Alison Hendrix in Orphan Black. * When Greg David (TV, Eh?) asked if we can trust Watt's motives at the end of Season 10, Peter Mitchell answered, "Maybe. I never trust those Maslanys. They have many faces! Laughs. Daniel is fantastic; just a very pleasant young man." Gallery 1012 Det Watts and Constable Jackson.PNG|With Constable Jackson in The Missing|link=The Missing mm1004_Detective_Watts.PNG|Concocting A Killer mm1004 Watts.PNG|Detective Watts 1013 Detectives on Bikes.PNG|Detectives on their wheels|link=Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood 1013 Book Clue.PNG|A new clue? Mr. Murdoch's Neighbourhood 1015 HHNFury 8.PNG|Farewell without forgiveness|link=Hades Hath No Fury 1015 HHNFury 7.PNG|Hades Hath No Fury Category:Police Officers Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Ten